Marine Madness
by An-dee-roo-Chan
Summary: Sakura and friends have a day at the Marine Park! The humour you'd expect from CCS
1. Default Chapter

Marine Madness

Cardcaptor Sakura is courtesy of Clamp. This is set years later all the characters are 15/16.

"SAKURA!" shouted Kero, causing him to leap into the air like a rocket, with immediate.

"WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A PROSTITUTE?!" Sakura was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a black mini-skirt with a red top and black nets on her feet and arms, with dark purple boots and curly hair.

"Don't worry Kero-chan" giggled Sakura. It's only for my Devised piece in Theatre Studies. This is just my costume for one of my characters. She is a real bitch, though you shouldn't judge her by the clothes she wears!"

"That's just the way it looked...I thought for a minute you has used the sweet card..."

"WHAT'S THAT!" Sakura stamped with rage, her face had gone bright red (but in a devilish way).

"Um, it's my nap time now!" Kero floated like a sheep into his custom made bed. Before Sakura could say anything, the phone ran. Her rage suddenly disappeared and she answered it without hesitation.

"Hello, Kinomoto Residence." Sakura spoke in her polite tone of voice, as she always did when answering the phone. "Oh, hi Tomoyo-chan!"..........." A Marine show? Heh, that sounds great!"

"MARINE SHOW!" Suddenly Kero lifted off into the air again right in Sakura's face.

"WAHHHH!" Sakura leapt with shock. "KERO-CHAN I WISH YOU WOULDN'T...Oh, don't worry Tomoyo, only Kero......So we'll meet tomorrow at the Shrine? Okay!....See you soon! Bye!" Sakura hung up and jumped with joy and grabbed Kero's hands. "EEEEEEE, I love all the animals at the marine show" She spun Kero round like an eccentric roundabout. Kero too went along with it.

"They have Hot Dogs, Candy Floss, Soda Pop's" Kero's eyes lit up. "I want it all." He then floated back into his cosy bed. Sakura smiled with joy. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Sakura shouted. Her father opened the door, who had just looked like he came back from work. "Hi Dad!" The sight of her dad always brought a happy feeling to her heart. Her father smiled back, in his usual kind way.

"Good evening Sakura-chan. I will be attending a business trip all day tomorrow. There are some vegtables and sushi, so help yourself to them for dinner."

"Ok dad" She smiled, then gave a glum look. "You always seem so busy lately. I worry about you a lot, I don't want you to get over-stressed" Sakura's father smiled deeply.

"I will be fine, I appreciate your feelings. How did play rehearsels go by the way?"

"Great thanks! It's almost finished, we just need to sort a few things out. You are coming to see it, right?"

"Of course. I look forward to seeing you in it. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Her father closed the door.

"Okay!" Sakura leapt onto her bed, looking really tired.

"Now you look even more dodgy than before..."

"KERO-CHAN!!!"

Okay, that's the prologue done, I'd appreciate RR plz, I'll probs continue then, even though not much has happened so far. Thanks for reading so far 


	2. The Train Journey

The Train Journey

Ok I just wanna say my geography ain't brilliant, so sorry if I get some locations wrong x) apart from that enjoy!

"Where is she?!?! I wanna go to the Marine Park!!! I want an Ice Soda!!!" Kero was fidgeting a lot in Sakura's bag, he always had a never-ending appetite and never got bored of certain activities. Sakura was waiting at the Shrine for Tomoyo to turn up, so they could catch the train to the Marine Park. Despite Kero acting impatient, it was still a few minutes to the time she agreed to.

"Kero-chan! I know your excited, but you can't expect everyone to do things just like magic! You need to have patience" Sakura always treated Kero like he was her kid. After all, she had grown and he hadn't. He'd always remained the cute, little stuffed bear to everyone (despite being one of the guardian's of the clow cards). "Besides, didn't you bring your Game Boy Colour with you?" Sakura questioned, hoping he would calm down.

"Na, I've completed all the games so far" Kero boasted. A teardrop appeared on Sakura's head.

"Didn't I buy you Link's Awakening DX the other day?!?!"

"Completed it." Sakura fell to the ground. A pretty girl then stepped forward, holding her hands like an innocent little girl, she always had this habit.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you laying on the floor." As soon as Sakura heard that ickle sweet voice, she immediately moved herself up from the ground.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan! Glad you finally came! Kero-chan has been moaning non-stop. Is that skirt new?"

"Yes, I visited the market yesterday and was astounded at the quality of it! I usually make my own clothes, but I thought it would be nice to have a change for once and actually buy one."

"CAN WE GO NOW PLEASE?!?! I'M SICK OF THIS SMALL BAG!!!" Kero just couldn't keep his calm down.

"Okay Kero-chan!" Sakura shouted. "Shall we?"

"We shall" smiled Tomoyo, sweetly. Everything about Tomoyo was sweet, that's the word you would use to describe everything about her.

The train wasn't as packed as it usually was, probably because they chose the right time to go, it would of been much busier later on in the day. Kero had fallen asleep in Sakura's bag and Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting down, gazing at the skyscrapers and buildings which passed by. The train always travelled at this fast-paced speed, but it was safe. Sakura noticed that Tomoyo was gazed at a photo, clenched gently in her smooth hands.

"What's that Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura was hoping as she said this, she didn't come across as nosey. Tomoyo would never notice this, because of her strong friendship with Sakura. Tomoyo gave the photo to Sakura with a sad smile.

"It's me, you Meillin and Li-Kun, back when we visited the island of Kyushu." Despite Tomoyo's friendship with Syroran, she always referred to him as 'Li-Kun', even after all these years. Sakura gazed deeply into the photo, and this brought a sad expression to her face. Ever since she admitted her love to Syaroan, she had not seen him since they had to battle the Hope Card all those years ago. She had never seen him since. Of course, she did phone him and send him e-mails once in a while, but they had never seen each other properly, for four years. This brought a really sad feeling to Sakura's heart and made her wonder if she could ever see him again properly. "Heart-breaking isn't it?" Tomoyo could see the loss Sakura felt, she was her best friend after all. Sakura then looked up to Tomoyo.

"Yeah, it's been so long....Syaroan........."

"ARE WE NEARLY THERE YET?!?!" All of a sudden, Kero leapt from the bag, unexpectedly. Sakura shrieked with panic and pushed Kero back into the bag, so no-one could see that a stuffed toy had just come to life. Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle, she loved it when Kero would try to show himself in public, even Sakura tried hard not to laugh about, as she pretended his presence didn't exist.

"I think we'll be arriving in a few minutes......Sakura"

"Wha-Oh yeah of course, I cannot wait, I'm just like a child Hah Hah, Hah Hah!" Sakura gave out her usual innocent laughs when she tried to cover situations like this up. Fortunately, no-one had seemed to notice what had just happened. The announcer's voice then burst through the speakers.

"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at your destination now, thank you for travelling." Sakura and Tomoyo then stood up and walked to the automatic doors ready to get off the train, when Tomoyo bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I must........" Tomoyo then saw a face she hadn't seen in years and despite her kindness, she couldn't help but let her jaw drop wide open. Sakura then turned around.

"Is everything...." Sakura too had the same reaction as Tomoyo at the familiar face.

Okay, that should be enough for the first chapter. Can you guess who it is? RR please and I should post the new chappie real soon hope you're enjoying so far PS sorry if it was a little short :S 


End file.
